Courage Without Reputation
by cinderb
Summary: Will love conquer all? Is it possible for Bella to embrace the notion that with enough courage you can do without a reputation? ExB  JxA ExC Please R&R!
1. The Ball

Disclaimer: I own nothing, period.

**This is my first foray into fanfiction. Please be nice. :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The slightly chilly breeze was easily felt through my dressing gown. Ashleigh had just come up to help me get dressed. I guess the chill I felt could be due to the fact that it was fall in Atlanta but I was pretty sure it also could be attributed to my nerves.<p>

I had yet to warm up to the idea that I was a desired companion amongst the male population. I never viewed myself as beautiful. Not when there were so many other Southern Belles that surrounded me.

I suppose that my father had helped raise me to be somewhat independent and I was not as focused on snagging a husband as most girls my age. Thus the conundrum I always felt when preparing for another ball. It was as if we were being paraded around to find the highest bidder. Thankfully my father understood that I wanted more in a relationship and marriage than the ability to live lavishly.

"Ready, Miss Bella?" Ashleigh asked. "As I will ever be," I responded. She laughed as she helped me into my ball gown. Although I wasn't so enthused about dressing up, I really did like this gown. It was ice blue and was fairly modest. I loved that it had a sheer overlay that attached to the underside of the bodice.

Thankfully she was extremely careful and my face and hair remained unscathed. I don't think I could have endured another round of that torture. At that a knock sounded at my door and Ashleigh let me know it was time.

Carefully I proceeded down the staircase, proud of myself that I only stumbled once. My father was standing on the porch observing the readying of the carriage. He was a man of few words so his smile told me all as he helped me into my seat. Blushing I nodded to him in thanks.

The ball was being held at the home of the Cullen's, in honor of their youngest daughter Mary Alice. They had only recently returned to their home in Atlanta. I knew very little about them. Only that she was the same age as I and had two older brothers.

As we pulled up to their house I was very impressed and a tad intimidated. They truly had a grand home. Slowly I exited the carriage holding my breath that I would not trip and fall. What an entrance that would be.

Mrs. Cullen and Alice stood at the doorway welcoming us. "Welcome to our home, I am Esme Cullen and this is my daughter Alice. We are very pleased to have you." I extended my hand and curtsied. "Pleased to meet you, Bella Swan." At that Esme and Alice pulled me into a grand hug. Alice reminded me of a pixie. She was tiny with jet black hair that had a mind of its own.

"I just know we are going to be the best of friends," Alice said. I smiled at her a slight blush showing on my cheeks. "Please enjoy the ball," Esme said as she directed me inside.

**Chapters will be longer from here on.


	2. Did that just happen?

**It all belongs to Stephenie.

* * *

><p>I walked through the foyer into the ballroom hoping that I would see someone that I knew. I much preferred being alone to socializing like this. It was then that I heard loud whispering and giggling to my right.<p>

Slowly I turned my head to see Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley conspiring. "Just wonderful," I grumbled to myself. "Oh Bella, didn't fancy that I would see you here," Lauren scowled. Jessica started her obnoxious giggling yet again.

I shrugged not wanting to deal with the drama. "I am amazed that she even bothered, it's not like anyone here would be the least bit interested in her," said Lauren. I turned away after a glare at the two of them. Sometimes it is painful to be a lady, I kept reminding myself. No sense in lowering myself to their level although inside I was fuming.

As I walked to the middle of the room someone grabbed my arm. "Bella, I am so glad to see you here. I don't know how I would have stood this ball without you," Angela said. "Likewise Angela," I said and giggled. She was staring toward the wall at a group of young gentlemen. Steadily I could see the pink rising in her cheeks. Suddenly she whipped us away out of view.

"What's going on?" I asked. She looked as if she would run away at any moment. "Nothing," she replied. "Looks like more than nothing to me." " 'Tis not, really." "Oh, come on Angela, spill!" "I saw Ben Cheney and he was staring at me, it made me nervous." I couldn't help but laugh at the way she was reacting. It was no secret that she held a slight crush on him and he felt the same way about her. Though somehow neither of them was aware of how the other felt.

"Angela, I have a feeling before the night is over you will be laughing at how nervous you were. I am pretty sure that Ben is enamored with you." "Hush up, Bella!" she demanded. Well at least this ball is entertaining so far, I thought.

The reverie died down and the band played a warning note to call everyone's attention to the front of the hall. There stood a gorgeous man who began welcoming everyone once again.

"Good evening, I am Carlisle Cullen. On behalf of my family I would like to thank you all for coming. It is with great pleasure we return to Atlanta. We hope to become more acquainted with you, our neighbors and friends. Our family has grown since we have last visited. It is with honor that we have this ball for our lovely daughter, Mary Alice. Please enjoy yourselves," he stated regally. With that he turned to Esme and took her hand to begin.

The band played a waltz and couples started to the dance floor. Alice was taken to the dance floor by the largest man I have ever seen. She was already tiny but he stood as a giant over her. He was gorgeous as well but his size was very intimidating. Although the more I watched them dance the more he changed into a teddy bear in my mind. She seemed to be having the time of her life and I wondered how on earth that relationship ever came to be.

Angela was soon found by Ben and she went off to dance with a shy grin and wave to me. I was happy he finally found the nerve to ask her. I stood watching the crowd hoping that I would be able to blend into my surroundings.

"Bella!" I heard a voice call. Looking out I saw Mike Newton headed in my direction. Too late to run away, I thought. "Bella, hello, how are you this lovely night?" he asked. "Fine, thank you," I replied. Looking up I saw Jessica staring at the two of us. Great, I thought. Not that she needs any more encouragement to hate me.

"Would you care to dance?" Mike asked. "No thank you, Mike. I am not the best dance partner and I would like to ensure a pleasant evening for you and your toes," I said. He laughed at this and reassured me that he understood. I offhandedly mentioned that I was sure Jessica would love to dance with him. I was very relieved when he immediately turned in her direction and set off with a grateful wave.

I had enough of standing around and keeping suitors at bay so I headed out towards the back balcony of the house that overlooked the gardens. I needed some fresh air. Thankfully no one else was around and I could enjoy the sunset and beautiful view.


	3. Enjoying the view?

**Twilight is not mine.

**Hope you enjoy! Please review and let me know how you like it! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>I was shaken out of my thoughts by a velvet voice. "Enjoying the view?" it quietly said. Turning in the direction it came from; I still could not find its owner.<p>

"Pardon me?" I said. The most musical laugh I have ever heard replaced it. I was beginning to think I was imagining things when the most handsome man I have ever seen stepped out of his hiding spot.

I raised my head to look at him. Immediately I realized how tall he was.

His eyes were the most brilliant green and his hair was bronze and unruly. His jaw was sharp and he had the most alluring crooked grin on his face. I was shocked and suddenly drew in a breath. I stood there riveted.

"Oh," I said, finally able to compose myself. "It is a lovely view. I love Atlanta this time of year." "Yes, I would have to agree on the view," he said so low I barely could hear him. He was looking right at me, and not at the gardens or the sunset.

I could feel my cheeks redden as I turned away from his gaze. Once I had calmed my blush and my rapidly beating heart I turned back to where he had been standing.

Just as quickly as he had appeared he was gone. Shaking my head, I again began to wonder about my mental health. That had just happened, right? I moved back to the ballroom perplexed.

Alice lithely walked directly to me. It was amazing how graceful she was. I was secretly very envious. "Oh Bella, I have to introduce you to one of my brothers," she said. I came face to face with the huge bear of a man she had been dancing with.

"This is Emmett." Immediately I was twirling around in a circle in his arms. He put me down as he laughed. "Very nice to meet you, Bella. I have a feeling we will be seeing much more of you if it is up to this little pixie," he said.

Alice smacked him on the arm and he chuckled and waved as he walked off. "Sorry about him, he has no couth," she said. Wow, how on earth they were related still remained a mystery to me. Although that did make sense to me now that I thought about them dancing earlier.

"I am so looking forward to getting to know you better, Bella. Would you mind if I came around to see you tomorrow afternoon, or if you like you could come here. I am sure that my mom would love to have you visit," said the little pixie bouncing happily.

"Sure, Alice, I would love to. Either way is fine with me," I said. Oh, please can you come here. It has been so long since I have had a dear friend to spend time with," I agreed. There was no way you could honestly tell her no. There was just something about her.

"It's settled then I will see you at 12:30 for a late brunch," she said as she hugged me once again and waved goodbye. She then flitted around the room.

This of course left me to my thoughts of the gorgeous man I had seen earlier. I scanned the ballroom laughing to myself. When had I had such a reaction to a gentleman? Never.

Unaware I seemed to have caught the eye of another suitor. He proceeded over to me and I couldn't help but shiver at the way he was observing me. He had long blond hair tied back and was attractive but in a roguish sort of way. Immediately I sensed danger.

"Why, hello there. I couldn't help myself when I saw you from across the room. I had to come and meet such a beautiful woman. My name is James," he said.

Another voice approached me from the back, "and she smells simply mouthwatering." it said. The hairs on the back of my neck began to stand up. "I am Laurent," the man behind me said.

I really did not want to reveal my name so I introduced myself as Marie. "Nice to meet you, Marie," said James. "Likewise," I replied.

Angela saw my predicament and must have read the fear on my face. She led Ben over to me.

"Dear Marie, I am certain we shall meet again," said James as he raised my hand to his rough lips and placed a kiss on my knuckles. I shivered once again. With that James and Laurent quickly excused themselves.

"Who were they?" asked Angela as she took in my more flustered appearance. "I am not sure, but I can promise that I do not wish to see them again," I replied. "I haven't made their acquaintance before, they must be from out of town," said Ben.

Angela and Ben dutifully guarded me until my father reappeared to escort me home. I graciously thanked Esme on the way out and she reiterated her invitation for tomorrow.

Ashleigh was waiting in my room when we arrived to home to help me out of my gown. As I sunk into the coverlet my thoughts immediately returned to the green eyed stranger I still was not convinced existed.

"Silly, stupid girl!" I chastised myself. Thus began my dreaming of his beautiful face.

He was always just out of my reach. Each time I was close enough to touch him, he would suddenly vanish right out of sight.

The next morning dawned and I found myself tangled in my bedding. What a frustrating night I had.

"Morning, Miss Bella," Ashleigh called as she opened the curtains in my room. I was definitely not a morning person, although this never stopped her from trying.

Soon I dressed and headed down for breakfast. Mrs. Cope had just finished setting the table and my father was seated at the head.

"The Cullen's have asked me to visit for lunch today," I announced. He nodded and grunted his approval and we continued on with our silent breakfast.

I really loved my father, Charlie. He was a mild mannered, silent man. I relished in our silence though to most it would seem unnerving. It was the way we have always operated.

My mother left when I was very young. She was described as very flighty and I don't think my father had ever recovered from her departure. It was the proverbial elephant in the room.

I believe this was why he was content to leave me be, and did not put demands on me. I think he was trying to prevent the same happening with me.


	4. You play beautifully

* Ownership of Twilight is not mine. :)

**I am trying to update frequently, please review to let me know I am keeping your interest! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Soon I was in the carriage headed back to the Cullen estate. I was enjoying the fall foliage, it was truly beautiful. The reddish tint of the leaves reminded me of the beautiful stranger from last night. I could see the reddish bronze of his hair.<p>

The stopping of the carriage pulled me from my revelry and yet again I descended and proceeded to the front door. Alice happily bounced up and down in the foyer peeking out as the houseman opened it for me.

"Bella, Bella! I am so glad you came. We are going to have so much fun together," she exclaimed. "Thank you, Alice," I replied. She certainly had a lot of energy.

She pulled my arm in frenzy down the hallway towards the back balcony I was acquainted with from last night. Immediately I scanned the area in hopes that I could convince myself he really existed.

Esme was sitting at the table. "Hello, Bella. So glad to see you, please come and join us," she said. "Thank you for having me again, Mrs. Cullen." "Nonsense, and call me Esme," she replied. I smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

She then explained that Carlisle was off at the hospital working. "What do we have here?" a loud voice bellowed. Looking up I saw Emmett, with his dimples and eyes twinkling. I couldn't help but laugh. He proceeded to sit down and began eating so much I was sure that there would be no food left in Atlanta.

After lunch I excused myself and headed inside. I was struck by the most beautiful music I had ever heard. I couldn't help but follow in the direction it emanated from.

Peeking through the slightly cracked door I audibly gasped when I saw the back of a man with an unruly mess of bronze hair crouched over a grand piano. I shook my head and tried to clear the fog of my mind. I was truly going insane.

The song continued and I was struck by the melancholy interwoven in every note. I knew that I had no business eavesdropping but I could not tear myself away.

Right as the song finished I saw the man turn and look directly at me. I was frozen to the spot as he observed me. A crinkle on his forehead appeared and he ran his long nimble fingers through his bronze locks.

Shockingly a small crooked smile appeared on his gorgeous face. I knew I needed to apologize but no words would form on my lips. I turned to run away but his velvet voice stopped me.

"Enjoying the view?" he said. His musical laugh filled the room.

"Oh, I am extremely sorry for interrupting you, you play beautifully," I squeaked out as I turned away my blush furiously creeping up my face. Not wanting to bother him or embarrass myself further I left the doorway and walked down the hall.

I was warring between the thoughts of wanting him to follow me and wanting him to remain when Alice suddenly appeared. "I was wondering where you got off to," she said. "Sorry," I replied and left it at that. I didn't want to give my emotions away by speaking more. I was still shaking from my previous encounter.

I really wanted to ask her about the gentleman, but I also did not want to open myself up to the barrage of questions I was sure would follow. I knew that eventually I would find out who he was and what he was doing here.

She pulled me up the staircase to her room. She then plopped me down on her vanity bench and decided that she was going to "beautify" me. My protests fell on deaf ears and she continued on her quest to poke and prod me. It seemed like hours had passed when she finally concluded her quest.

"Beautiful," she announced as she turned me toward the mirror. I was very shocked when I glimpsed at it. I did not expect to look so natural, yet so becoming. Alice laughed at the expression on my face. "See, it was worth it," she said.

Alice insisted that we go show Esme immediately and yanked me from my seat. We were quickly descending the staircase; I had almost reached the bottom when my clumsiness decided to reveal itself. I lost my balance, unconsciously closing my eyes, and braced myself for the hard jolt of the floor. To my surprise this floor was warm and soft.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and find out who ...<strong>


	5. Dinner

*** I really wish it was mine but it's not.**

Please review, I'd like to know if I should continue or not. Thanks!

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes; my cheeks were red with embarrassment. Brown eyes stared into mine silently asking if I was alright. "I am so sorry, thank you," I finally squeaked out. "No problem, darlin'," he replied. He straightened up his coat as he sat me down.<p>

I was still reeling from my fall and felt more than a little confused. Alice seemed mesmerized by him. I had never seen her so still. "Pleasure to meet you ladies, Jasper Whitlock Hale," he said. "The pleasures all mine," Alice coyly answered. "I am Mary Alice Cullen and this is Bella Swan."

"Ah, I see that introductions have been made," Carlisle said. He must have come in the house with Jasper as we were walking downstairs. "I was hoping that Jasper would be able to attend the ball yesterday but he had some business that prevented him and he arrived just now. He will be staying with us for a while. I am sure there will be many opportunities to become more acquainted."

"Yes, I am sure that Mr. Whitlock is weary of traveling and needs his rest. Pleasant dreams," Alice added. "Thank you ma'am," he added with a smile. "Thank you again, Mr. Whitlock," I said. He nodded as they walked upstairs.

Alice pulled me in to the study down the hall and quickly closed the doors. "Bella, do you know how long I have been waiting for him and he is here now." I didn't really know what to say to her but I totally understood the draw. It was fresh on my mind as recent as a couple hours ago.

"It probably sounds crazy to you, but I believe he is the one for me. It's like I have been dreaming of him my whole life." "I understand, Alice," I replied. "Oh, a best friend and a soul mate in the matter of a couple of days. Atlanta sure has been good to me," she said. I couldn't help but laugh and totally agree with her.

"What about you, Bella? Anyone tickle your fancy?" I had to laugh at her. "No, Alice. No one that I know," I cautiously answered. That totally was the truth; I didn't know the man constantly on my mind.

"That is totally going to change, my dear. I will make sure of it." I wasn't sure whether to be scared or excited. I was leaning more toward scared.

Alice grabbed a sketch pad from the desk and began sketching wedding dresses. That pixie had definitely made up her mind. I skimmed the room and noticed a book lying on the table, Pride and Prejudice. It was one of my favorites. So I cuddled up on the chaise with it.

Although our relationship was formed rather quickly, it was nice to have some company. I felt very comfortable with Alice. That was surprising to me.

Soon the servants arrived to announce dinner and Alice hastened to go make Jasper feel welcomed. I assured her I could find my way on my own. I was not about to stand between the two of them.

I began my walk to the dining room. I was passing the piano room when the door opened, my breath caught in anticipation.

"We meet again, I am beginning to wonder if you are following me," his velvet voice said and a crooked smile appeared. "Pardon me; I was on my way to dinner. I assure you I am not following you," I replied.

"Dinner, you said?" "Yes, Alice left to escort Mr. Whitlock, I am meeting her there." "And you are?" he asked. "Bella Swan." "Miss Bella Swan, very fitting," he murmured. He reached out to take my hand and I felt electricity shoot up my arm. He paused and looked puzzled, I was sure that he felt it too. He placed a chaste kiss on my knuckles and regally announced his name, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"May I escort you to dinner, Miss Swan?" My tongue would not be forced to answer so I nodded my head. He laced my arm through his and we proceeded to the dining room.

I had never felt as alive in all my years as I did when I was touching him. I was excited yet comforted by his touch. I did not want to have to let him go. This was so foreign to me.

I was trying to remember everything about him. The warmth of his arm against mine, the way he smelled, clean yet masculine. I couldn't look up to his face; I knew I would get caught.

I wished the dining room was miles and miles away.

"Do you mind if we step out to the garden before meeting the others? I do believe we both have an affinity for twilight, if I remember correctly," he said.


End file.
